Reversal of misfortune
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: Set between 3.3 and 3.5 and after the end of Deathly Hallows in Harry's time this story will hopefully put JF right and if not we can enjoy it anyway. For the purpose of this story Anthony knows something of the magical world because his paternal grandmother was a witch and his late wife was a squib.
1. Chapter 1

**REVERSAL OF MISFORTUNE.**

**Thought JF and DA cast could use a bit of help so enter Harry Potter, Ron & Hermione with their wands at the ready. Robert and Violet had best watch out!**

**Set between 3.3 and 3.5 and after the end of Deathly Hallows in Harry's time this story will hopefully put JF right and if not we can enjoy it anyway. For the purpose of this story Anthony knows something of the magical world because his paternal grandmother was a witch and his late wife was a squib.**

**Chapter 1 **

The fog was thick which was a relief as the young but fully qualified wizards and witch would be screened from Muggle scrutiny when they apparated.

And apparate they did, in a small forest clearing.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"If we got it right we should be in nineteen twenties Yorkshire," Hermione said, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Blimey that must be a powerful time- turner," Ron said, "I can't imagine how many turns it would take to get us back this far in time."

"All the time-turners got destroyed the night Sirius Black died remember," Harry said.

"You're right," Hermione said smugly, "Now we have got rid of Volde... He who must not be named, Professor McGonagall thought we should have something constructive to do. There is a Muggle TV show she is quite fond of but apparently the writer has made a total mess of the last series. Our mission is to sort out the characters lives by coming back to the time in which they lived, put things right as best we can and then confund the writer to convince him then he actually wrote the script."

"It sounds interesting," Harry said, "much more fun than trying to sort out Draco Malfoy and his cronies; I think my aunt Petunia used to watch that TV show. What was it called Hermione?"

"Downton Abbey," Hermione said; she fished in her robes and pulled out a roll of parchment, "Professor McGonagall has given me a list of things we need to sort out."

She unrolled it.

"Oh my," she gasped, "We have to get two people married but the brides' father thinks the groom is too old and he has a war injury which unfortunately Madam Pomfrey could not put right since it's not due to magical means. Apparently he jilted her once."

"Can't we use an Imperius curse on the parents and get them to believe that their daughter marrying this man is the best thing that could happen?" Ron said.

"If all else fails," Hermione said,"but I am not happy about using illegal curses unless we have to. The would-be bridegroom, Sir Anthony Strallan, is first on the list; ProfessorMcGonagall says he is very handsome but has an acute lack of confidence."

"Do you think old McGonagall has it bad for him?" Ron asked.

"No idea," Hermione said, "But we have to fix him up with this Lady Edith Crawley."

"How's he going to react to two wizards and a witch turning up literally out of nowhere?" Harry asked, "I would have thought it isn't exactly an everyday occurrence and the last thing we want to do is frighten him."

"We have to charm the butler with a non verbal spell so that he convinces Sir Anthony he has had an appointment with us for ages."

"Can't we just give him a lucky potion?" Ron asked.

"Ron, where's your sense of adventure?" Hermione said.

Oblivious to the discussion going on between Harry, Hermione and Ron Sir Anthony Strallan was having breakfast. He sighed deeply as his butler poured him more coffee. He caught a glimpse of his reflection; he hadn't shaved and looked haggard. His blue eyes were watery from crying. His heart ached for Lady Edith and he regretted what he had done more than ever. Damn it! Why couldn't he stand up for himself more? Maud had given him confidence but that had all gone when she died.

"Oh darling Edith," he sighed, "I wish I could turn back time and go through with it as I should have done. I should have married you and proved them all wrong by making you happy. But I know I will never see you again and I am just so sorry. I should have told you how much I love you but I was so afraid and now it can never be put right."

Tears coursed down his cheeks.

As yet he had no indication that the next few hours and days would be quite unlike any he had ever known before.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were glad that the fog was clearing as they made their way to Locksley house.

"I don't get this butler thing," Ron said, "Why can't they just say alohamora?"

"Because they're Muggles," Hermione said.

They knocked the door and waited.

"Who can that be?" Anthony thought as he peered out of the library window but he could not see anyone.

The butler came in.

"If you're not busy Sir there are three young people to see you. I would guess they are theatrical types by their dress. They seem to think you are expecting them."

The butler's words suggested that these visitors had nothing to do with the Earl and dowager countess of Grantham or their family so he was glad of the diversion.

"Show them in," he said, "and bring some tea."

Anthony found himself looking at two young men and a woman in their late teens or early twenties. One of the men had unruly dark hair, glasses and Anthony could not take his gaze from the lightning bolt shaped scar on the young man's forehead. The other young man was tall and gangly with red hair and the woman had tousled ringlets but was not especially pretty.

The woman spoke first.

"Sir Anthony Strallan, please forgive the intrusion. My name is Hermione Granger and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. We have a very important matter to discuss with you."

Anthony was dumbfounded. His paternal grandmother had been a witch and he had heard childhood tales of another world.

"You're wizards aren't you?" he finally stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were stunned.

"How did you know?" Ron gasped, "most Muggles – non magic folk – would not know a wizard if they stood next to them. "

"My paternal grandmother was a witch." Anthony replied, "we didn't see much of her because of that but when she did visit she told me amazing stories about the other world; I don't know a lot but I know about Volde...He who must not be named. And the terrible things he did to Muggles and magic folk alike."

"He killed my parents," Harry said, struggling to keep his voice level as he indicated his scar,"that's how I got this although somehow I survived but Voldemort is dead; there was a lot going on when we were studying."

Hermione and Ron shivered as they always did when Voldemort's name was mentioned.

"Jolly good show!" Anthony said. Hermione caught herself looking at him. Professor McGonagall had been right for he was very handsome with his height as well as his blonde hair and blue eyes. She quickly wrenched her gaze from him and turned back to the matter in hand; reminding herself that it was Ron she loved also that Sir Anthony was not of her world and much too old for her. Ron shifted his feet and Hermione sensed that he was jealous.

Hermione patiently explained to Anthony why they had come and a smile graced his handsome features.

"I need all the help I can get if I am to win Lady Edith back," he sighed," I was weak and I let myself be pressured by her father and grandmother because I lack, have always lacked, confidence even though I fought in the war."

"Well we can give you a confidence potion," Hermione said, "but tell me this, do you love her?"

"Yes Miss Granger; I love her with all my heart and I know I should have told her and defied them," he indicated his injured arm, "I know that wizarding wars involve different kinds of weaponry but quite simply I took a bullet in my right shoulder and am horribly scarred much less the fact I cannot use my arm. I thought, as did Lady Edith's family, that she would be tied to me as a nursemaid but the truth is I don't want to be without her. If I only had the confidence I would go there now and claim her back."

Anthony sighed deeply; he could not believe that he was spilling his guts emotionally to three strangers but sensed that if he did not speak they would extract the truth from him by magical means.

"We can help you," Hermione said," Since I doubt Lady Edith's family have any magical inclinations there are other means we can try to er convince them."

"Well my grandmother did not know of any witches or wizards in the earl of Grantham's family but that in itself means nothing," Anthony said.

Hermione caught her gaze wandering towards Sir Anthony again and felt Ron's discomfort. Anthony might not be a wizard but he was certainly mesmerising; he oozed nobility and honour and Hermione hoped that they really could help him.

"Are you prepared to get over there today and sort it out?" Ron asked, he found Hermione's interest in Anthony very disconcerting and once again wished he was not of the traditional gangly Weasley redhead mould. What if she secretly preferred tall men with blue eyes?

"I should like very much to see her again to apologise for what I did and tell her I want a second chance." Anthony said.

Hermione took out her wand and swished it in the air. "_Accio confidence potion"._

Moments later a small glass bottle filled with a clear golden liquid appeared in her hand.

"We're not meant to do magic in front of Muggles," she said, "but Professor McGonagall got us special permission from the Ministry of Magic to do whatever was necessary."

She handed Anthony the bottle. Ron flushed scarlet as her fingers touched those of Anthony's good hand.

"Get a grip Ron," Harry said in muffilato, a strange magical thing he had picked up from using the half blood prince's potion's textbook in his sixth year at Hogwarts, "She's helping him get with the love of his life; she isn't about to run off with him."

"Drink this!" Hermione said, indicating the bottle, "it's a confidence potion which will last for twenty four hours which should be enough although I can get you some more if you need it."

They had drunk their tea so Harry performed the refilling charm so their cups were once again full.

This was indeed a strange day, Sir Anthony thought, but it gave him incredible hope that finally he had a chance to atone for what he had done to Edith; however he suspected that Robert, the Earl of Grantham, and Violet, would be considerably more of a challenge even with the help of two wizards and a witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Sir Anthony Strallan was discussing business with two young wizards and a witch, life at Downton continued in ignorance of what was happening at Locksley house.

Edith Crawley gave a deep meaningful sigh; it was no good. She just could not forget Anthony because he was her first thought on waking, her last before sleeping and every thought in between. She slept with his photograph under her pillow. She could not forget those blue eyes although the sepia photograph simply did not do him justice. His name had not been mentioned at Downton since the day he had walked out of the church leaving her at the altar but Edith doubted that was to spare her feelings. Who cared what she thought or how she felt? No one had even bothered to ask her how she really felt about Anthony.

Of course she had forgiven him that day and she loved him with a fierce intensity; they should be Italy now on their honeymoon, waking in another faceless impersonal hotel. Edith had wanted to be with him; she had wanted to experience making love with him for he was simply the gorgeous man she had ever known with his height, broad shoulders and handsome features. Edith knew she would not have ended up a nursemaid; he managed far better with one hand than most men did with two. He might need a little help with undressing but wasn't that a wife's job after all? She had no fear of seeing his scarred shoulder for she had seen far worse injuries when Downton had been a convalescent home during the war.

Cousin Isobel had tried to get Edith involved in one of her good causes and her grandmother had suggested she find something to occupy her mind. Edith hated the pitying looks especially because they did not really care; they were just glad that the whole thing was over but never once had they cared what would make her happy. She had tried to build his confidence but evidently not enough. She should not have pressured him; she should have let them take their time and maybe she should have told him that she loved him. Those words had never been spoken between them and she regretted that now. She had resigned herself to the fact that she had to get on with her life but that did not mean she had to forget him or that she would ever stop loving him.

But Edith had no idea that soon things would change for the better; thanks to the visitors that Anthony was currently entertaining. She wanted to feel his good arm around her, holding her close to his strong warm body and to feel his mouth caressing hers. She had never been close to a man before because all young men known to them had preferred Mary or Sybil. Since he had been married Farmer Drake did not count.

Harry, Ron and Hermione listened while Anthony told them everything that had happened with respect to Edith and her family's interference. They were shocked.

"Do they think she can't make her own decision about these things/" Ron asked.

"Evidently," Anthony sighed, glancing at the confidence potion sitting on the table between them, "I really could have done with a dose of that on that day. I have hated myself every day since for doing that to her, such a sweet lovely woman,"

"This is your chance to make things right," Harry said.

"Lord Grantham and his mother, the dowager countess, aren't pushovers," Anthony warned.

"They can't do magic," Ron said, "We can and all kinds of subtle things they won't realise until it's too late."

Harry cursed loudly; realising he had dropped his chocolate frog card collection on the floor. He took out his wand and said _"Accio cards!"_ and to Anthony's amazement the cards shifted themselves into a neat deck and flew to Harry's hand. Anthony had picked one up before Harry took out his wand. He turned pale as he looked at the image. Harry and the others knew that Muggles found wizard photographs bizarre because the pictures moved but he saw shock beyond that. Anthony handed the card back to Harry who thanked him and added it to the pack.

"Are you alright Sir Anthony?" Hermione asked; sounding a little too concerned for Ron's liking.

Anthony swallowed, "I'm fine."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other wondering if Anthony had seen a Lord Voldemort card before Harry remembered he did not possess one.

"Let's go to Downton Abbey," Hermione said, "We can talk about how we're going to deal with things on the way. You had better drink that potion, Sir Anthony."

Anthony took the stopper out with his teeth and drank down the sweet tasting contents.

Pretty soon the four of them were walking towards Downton Abbey.

"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They walked to Downton. Harry had been taken on side along apparition with the late Professor Dumbledore before he had qualified to apparate himself but he was not entirely sure he trusted himself to get it right taking Anthony with him; Ron and Hermione were not entirely confident they could do it either.

In the past Anthony had almost always been overtaken with nerves whenever he approached Downton but today his confidence increased with every step. On the way he filled them in with biographical details of the household at Downton.

"The trouble is I am certain I will not be welcome and I can hardly walk past Carson with you in tow."

"Don't you worry about that," Harry took out a piece of shimmery material, "This will help."

"What is it?" Anthony asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak," Hermione said, "and it really works. He won't see us; no one will until it's too late."

"Can it cover all of you?" Anthony asked incredulously. It was turning out to be quite a day; what with invisibility cloaks, witches and wizards as well as confidence potions.

"Tried and tested on more than one occasion," Harry said.

"What we suggest you do is get yourself admitted and we will follow you under the cloak. You ask for Lady Edith and we will follow you using whatever magic we need to along the way," Hermione said.

"I can do that," Anthony said actually believing it; this confidence felt good and he wished it occurred in him naturally.

"I will ask for Lord Grantham," Anthony said,

"We will be there," Ron said for he was very keen to get Anthony to the stage where Hermione did not need to be around. She had made him quite jealous.

They put the cloak on and Anthony watched as they disappeared from his view.

Anthony knocked boldly on the door and they heard footsteps. The door creaked open.

"Sir Anthony," Carson said, somewhat taken aback.

"Good morning Carson, I wish to see Lord Grantham at once." Anthony said, noticing he felt no sign of nervousness at all.

"He's with the dowager at the moment, Sir Anthony."

"So much the better since what I come to say is for her ears as well."

"Very well," Carson sighed standing aside to allow Anthony access. The others stepped in after him and they heard a loud clang as Carson shut the great door behind them.

They followed Anthony to the library.

"Sir Anthony Strallan is here to see you and the dowager countess, my lord." Carson announced.

"Show him in," Robert sighed.

"Holy cow!" Ron whispered," she looks like Professor McGonagall."

"I know," Hermione whispered back, "I think it must have been your Professor McGonagall chocolate frog card he retrieved for you, Harry; no wonder he went white."

"Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham," Anthony said, barely breaking a sweat," I did Lady Edith a great disservice. I made a decision for her and you did not help matters. I can manage as well with one hand as most can with two and I know I can look after her and make her happy if she will have me. I will not let you push me around anymore; I won a Victoria Cross and they don't give them to just anyone. I love Lady Edith and no one asked her what she wanted or how she felt about me or the situation. She is of age so does not need your consent. I should like your blessing but I will marry her whether I have that or not. I know she loves me and she wanted to be with me in spite of my age, in spite of everything. I was a fool who did not recognise what he wanted when it was right in front of him for the taking and I have berated myself ever since."

Hermione non verbally put a confusion hex on them both.

Just then the door opened and a slender young woman with coppery hair and intense brown eyes walked in. She stopped short when she saw Anthony.

"She is beautiful," Ron gasped. Hermione shot him a look but said nothing; she didn't really have any moral high ground after the mesmerising effect Anthony had had on her earlier.

"Anthony," she gasped, "I thought I would never see you again."

He pulled her to him with his good arm.

"It seems we were wrong Edith," the dowager said somewhat testily," it would appear that Sir Anthony can more than look after you and nothing can be done about his age."

"Do you still want me, Lady Edith?"

"Oh god yes," she threw her arms around him and held him tightly, "I love you Anthony Strallan and I will find happiness with no one else while you draw breath."

"I was a fool to think I could live without you and for not recognising what I truly wanted when it was right in front of me. Please say you forgive me my darling,"

"I forgave you that day my darling," she whispered.

She held his injured hand and those beneath the invisibility cloak saw tears in both their eyes.

Hermione pointed her wand at Anthony and breathed a spell of confidence that would never be broken while he lived. She then sealed the confusion spell so that the earl and dowager countess would always believe that they had made the right decision.

Edith and Anthony left Downton together closely followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

He introduced them to Edith who was, to be quite frank, shocked and surprised but really grateful for their help especially when Hermione told them she had fixed the confidence and confusion spells so that they could never be broken.

"Is your grandmother a witch?" Ron asked.

"Well I am sure people have called her that and worse over the years but no she isn't."

Violet's resemblance to Professor McGonagall was to remain forever a mystery since Violet was not a twin and indeed had no siblings.

Anthony took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you so much, Miss Granger."

"You are welcome," Hermione said.

"You must come to the wedding," Edith said, "you can be invisible if you want."

"Thank you but no," Hermione said, "We have done our part now so we must move on to something new."

"I understand," Edith said, "but we will never forget you."

"We will do an absent friends toast at the wedding," Anthony said.

They watched while Harry, Ron and Hermione disapparated from view.

Anthony kissed Edith passionately on the lips and she responded, hungrily claiming his mouth for her own and enjoying the hard sensuality of it as it caressed her. They held each other tightly and Anthony breathed deeply and Edith thought she had never known him more at peace with himself than at that moment. A shiver ran through her as she looked into those blue eyes.

"Kiss me again Anthony my love," she whispered, "Make me breathless."

"Gladly my darling," he murmured as his mouth once again descended to hers.

"Well that wasn't too difficult was it?" Harry said, "They were a nice couple. What have we got to do next?"

Hermione glanced at the parchment.

"We have to go and see some modern day chap called Julian Fellowes and tell him he got the story all wrong and convince him that what we have just witnessed is the right thing to happen. I am sure Professor McGonagall will be delighted when we pull that off."

"Well let's get on with it then," Harry said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I was reluctant to elaborate on Harry, Ron & Hermione's meeting with JF because it is all too easy for writers to get sued for misrepresentation, defamation or whatever; let's just say, as you will find out, that it had the desired result. This chapter also pushes the rating up to an M for which I make no apologies because Edith and Anthony deserve it.**

"How are we meant to find this Julian Fellowes bloke?" Ron asked as they apparated in a London street at dead of night.

"This is where a marauders map of the world would come in useful," Harry replied," he could be anywhere. Has McGonagall given us any clues?" he turned to Hermione.

"I'm afraid not," she sighed dramatically.

Edith and Anthony were busy planning their wedding; Anthony's confidence grew by the day and Edith loved him all the more for that. It made things much easier when Robert and Violet were not trying to discourage things all the time. Hermione's spell had done very well in that respect.

"I love you," Edith whispered. They were in his library at Locksley drinking tea.

"I love you too, my darling," he murmured softly as he laid his good hand over hers," I just wish our friends had been able to fix my arm."

"I know my darling," she murmured.

"It doesn't bother me anywhere near as much as it did," he said, "but I wish I could carry you over the threshold on our wedding night and hold you properly."

"You know I love you because of your injury, not in spite of it," she said gently as she nuzzled his shoulder and kissed his lips.

"I know, Edith my darling, and you have given me back my life in every sense."

"I look forward to becoming Lady Strallan in every sense as well," she said with a wink. Anthony smiled.

"I promise I will make it incredibly special for you, my darling, and you have no need to worry because it's been a long time for me so I will want to take my time over it."

"You really are gorgeous Anthony my darling and you need have no doubts about my wanting to share your bed."

"Any doubts I ever had on that score disappeared the day I drank that potion," he reassured her, "in fact I have noticed a lot of women trying to flirt with me since but you are my beloved and the woman I want so you need not worry about that either. The fact is I actually accept that they want me whereas before I could not understand why any woman would look twice at me."

"I know you are to be mine and I don't blame them for wanting you; you are gorgeous. I think Hermione took quite a fancy to you."

"But she was in love with Ron," Anthony said, "and just a bit too young for me even if she hadn't been."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to locate Julian Fellowes and a long talk with him, once he had got over the shock of being visited by two wizards and a witch, convinced him that he had totally screwed up things for Edith and Anthony and he started writing a new script. Hermione hexed and altered his memory to make sure. Harry made sure he understood that Violet and Robert had got things totally wrong and that Edith and Anthony were going to get married in spite of his age and injury.

The contents and substance of that conversation were never recorded or made public but Downton Abbey series four was what Edith and Anthony fans the world over wanted when the couple got married.

Professor McGonagall was delighted with the result and highly praised her former students. She was also rather intrigued when they revealed that she looked very much like the dowager countess of Grantham.

**Three months later**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Travis said.

Lady Edith Strallan walked out of the church with her husband's good arm around her waist.

"I love you, Lady Strallan," he whispered to her.

"I love you too, my darling husband," she replied; the look in her eyes leaving him in absolutely no doubt of it.

He lifted her with his good arm and lifted her over the threshold.

They had a drink together and then he dismissed the servants for the night after they enthusiastically welcomed the new Lady Strallan to Locksley and wished her and their master the best for the future.

Anthony pulled Edith to him and kissed her hard on the mouth; taking their breath away. Her hands wandered across his shoulders and down his back.

She looked into his blue eyes enjoying the shivery sensation she got from the intensity of his gaze; her nipples were erect and straining against the lacy bodice of her wedding dress.

He removed his cravat and unfastened the top three buttons of his shirt exposing his neck and the start of his chest.

He whispered to her.

"Kiss my neck, Lady Strallan," he murmured, "you have no idea how erotic it is when a woman does that to a man; especially a new bride."

She began to caress his neck and throat with her sensual mouth and smiled as she felt him shiver violently; a low moan emanated from the back of his throat.

"Lower," he moaned his voice hoarse.

Edith began kissing and licking her husband as she realised how aroused they were both becoming; she was aware of a warm delicious wetness between her legs as well as his hardening manhood pressing against her.

"Anthony," she murmured softly.

"Edith my darling beautiful wife,"

He took her hand and led her upstairs to his, no make that their, bedroom; the room had been decorated with candles and flowers and Edith gasped.

"Oh Anthony; this is so lovely and romantic."

"Only the best for my Lady Strallan," he said.

He drew her close to him.

"May God forgive me, Edith but I have a strong inclination to tear that beautiful wedding dress from your body and take you right now."

She shivered with anticipation.

"Go on!" she whispered," I only intended getting married once and we have done that bit now."

She removed his shirt, finding it a bit awkward owing to her inexperience, but it was not as difficult as she had imagined. She gently held his injured arm and removed the sling. She then removed her husband's shirt and stood there taking in his magnificent body.

"My god you really are gorgeous, Sir Anthony Strallan, and I am the luckiest woman in the world."

Her hands roamed across his back caressing his scars with suck love and tenderness that it brought tears to his eyes. Her mouth caressed his chest as her tongue swirled around his erect nipples.

"Edith," he moaned softly.

She removed the rest of his clothing so he stood naked before her and she gasped as she saw his arousal.

She pressed against him and he moaned softly.

He tore the wedding dress from her body, gasping as her exquisite naked beauty was revealed; her pert breasts and curves as well as the pools of sticky fluid shining on her inner thighs in the candlelight.

Tears filled his eyes and for a moment he was so choked he was unable to speak.

"My god you are so beautiful, Lady Strallan," he murmured, "I am the happiest and luckiest man in the world tonight and for the rest of my life."

They lay in his bed and he drew her close to him with his good arm. He began to caress her with his mouth; moving from her throat to her breasts to her abdomen and down to her sex. His tongue swept along her labia and gently probed, licking and sucking as he gently hooked her clitoris from its hiding place. Edith felt shivers rip through her body as she trembled at these new sensations she had previously only read about.

"Anthony," she gasped as yet another climax engulfed her, captivating her body and soul as she focused on him alone. She had never dreamt it could feel so good to be with a man.

His tongue caressed her inner thighs before it swept back to her sex and Edith shivered with pure delight. Anthony relished her taste; she tasted sweet and delicious.

He moved back up her body and kissed her hard as she responded, totally absorbed in him.

He slipped inside her and she felt no pain at all as his long strokes caressed her velvety intimate space.

She caressed him as he tenderly made love to her.

Hours later she felt an explosion of desire as wetness gushed forth from her body.

"Anthony," she screamed, "Oh my Anthony, I love you so much."

Moments later he released his desire inside her with a cry

"Oh god Edith, oh my darling Lady Strallan,"

He moved off her and drew her to him; they were both slicked with sweat as she closed her eyes and inhaled his musky masculine aroma. He smelt delicious to her as she kissed him tenderly on the mouth.

"I really feel like Lady Strallan, now," she murmured, "That was beautiful my darling."

"I really feel like your husband now too, thank you darling Edith. I love you so very much and I promise I will make you so happy."

She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"I love you too and I will make you happy."

"You already have my darling,"

They drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace; Anthony knew that he would never again be lonely because every morning from now on she would be the first person he saw when he awoke and the last before he fell asleep. Life could not get better than that.


End file.
